


【超蝙/白灰】等到冰雪消融

by Secretbutler



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice Lord - Fandom, Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 预警⚠️:1.领主世界背景，是我们所熟知的刀子题材之一2.大量搞黄色，作者第二春来了3.喜欢还请评论踢一踢，鼓励一下弱小可怜的产粮二狗子我4.产子(其实是女儿啦)5.身体改造，非ABO，可以认为是非自愿生育(本超一大黑历史)6.其实虐还是一般虐，主要是丧7.别担心，是he
Relationships: Lord Batman/Lord Superman (Justice Lords Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. 艾茜莉

**Author's Note:**

> 预警⚠️:
> 
> 1.领主世界背景，是我们所熟知的刀子题材之一  
> 2.大量搞黄色，作者第二春来了  
> 3.喜欢还请评论踢一踢，鼓励一下弱小可怜的产粮二狗子我  
> 4.产子(其实是女儿啦)  
> 5.身体改造，非ABO，可以认为是非自愿生育(本超一大黑历史)  
> 6.其实虐还是一般虐，主要是丧  
> 7.别担心，是he

布鲁斯睁开眼睛，再次看到破烂的木头顶棚。外面的风声好像怪物的咆哮，他的小木屋正跟着一起吱嘎作响，他转个身，却突然身体一僵，死死地抓住了他的毯子。  
又是熟悉而又令人讨厌的腹痛，一阵一阵地在他的下腹晕开。他有些恼了，把头埋进那已经秃了好几块的旧毯子里，但这却让他的两只脚暴露在外面，他不得不伸出头来，老老实实地把毯子顺下去。  
他用喉咙和鼻腔发出了一点点声音，他望着自己的拳头攥紧又打开，尽管有一层毯子保护，他的双脚还是很快就变得冰冷。腹痛是个形影不离的老朋友，整整跟随了他八年了。  
他的手伸到破了洞的枕头下面，摸出药瓶……他察觉到他快要用光他的止痛剂了，这是一种药效很快的止疼，从蝙蝠侠的角度来看它的副作用因此可以不做考虑——只要能尽快让那折磨人的疼痛停下来就好。  
药力很快就发挥了效果，他把空瓶随手扔在地上，从他凌乱的破床上站起来……他注意到他的存粮也不多了，肚子有些不安分地叫起来，驱使他走到墙角扎紧的袋子旁边。  
干吐司的味道让他想起了阿尔弗雷德的腌黄瓜三明治，只是可惜他已经没有机会吃到了，老人去世的消息是半年前和迪克偶遇时知道的……偶遇，那是现在所有的家族成员依赖的见面方式。  
他猛地擦了一把脸颊，被打湿的吐司给他吃进嘴里——可惜的是泪水也不能提供多少盐分，眼下他的确需要去城里一趟。  
哥谭城，还是老样子。  
但哥谭也仍然是个特殊的城市，从前它的存在说明了法律的漏洞和人性的缺陷，现在它的存在证明了另一种失败——领主可笑的乌托邦幻想。  
当然，蝙蝠侠也是个失败者，他现在活得如同一只阴沟里的老鼠，他甚至没法以真面目示人，火柴马龙是他仅存的伪装了，至于克拉克……卡尔艾尔，也已经不再重要了。  
他们偶尔仍然会见面，布鲁斯讨厌克拉克装模作样地提起家，提起那个遥不可及的女儿……老天，从他仓皇逃走的那一刻起，他就没有家了，布鲁斯韦恩已经失去了一切。  
他的目光落在他凌乱的桌子上——那是一张木头做的简单工作台，他会把一些吃的堆在文件旁边，现在也都已经所剩无几……等等，似乎还剩下半截牛肉火腿肠。  
布鲁斯仓促地把那半截东西抓起来，像泄愤一样地狠狠咬了一口，又咸又辣的味道冲进他的口腔，这东西还没有斯帕姆牌午餐肉好吃，那些不像是肉的质感……布鲁斯知道靠这些他撑不了多久。  
目光游弋着，终于还是没能躲过桌上的照片。小女孩的照片，大概是最近拍的，他的艾茜莉，她长得像个小天使。布鲁斯在那一瞬间有些痛恨自己的软弱，怎么没有当场甩开那些照片，把它们抛在身后了事，反而紧紧抓住了一张，还带了回来。  
是在大概一个月之前的事了，一个月之前他没能在宵禁开始之前离开哥谭，回到他的小破屋……因为他在努力想弄到一些新的文件，关于现政府的又一个新的糟糕主意，天杀的政客们简直是在助推氪星人继续独揽大权。  
那天下了雨，没过多久又转成了冰雹，天杀的腹痛也接踵而至，他的妆在雨中给淋得一塌糊涂，手电筒的亮光突然打在他身上的时候他也来不及反应，只听得一句“抓住他”从不远处传来——他挣扎着逃跑，忍着剧烈的腹痛，他们射伤了他的胳膊，又打中了他的腿，后来他知道那一下打中了他的大腿动脉。  
他经历了好几次昏迷，身上带的文件被搜刮一空，他记得是他找到的关于一个要员的贪污账单……他被野蛮地捆绑式止血，一直有人在不断盘问他其他的违法文件在哪里。  
他最后一次陷入无边的黑暗，他想这下他要死了，终于，终于不用再看着这个操蛋的世界堕落。但他又醒了，在一间医疗室，里面都是氪星科技的医疗室，身上不再有血污的痕迹，换上了干净的病号服。

他瞪着只有几步之遥的氪星人，还是那件熟悉的红白灰色调制服，被打理得纤尘不染，那张脸上再也没有他怀念的神情，从前至少还可以在那上面找到一丝愤怒和不甘，而现在……布鲁斯确信他只能在那张脸上找到麻木和僵硬。  
“你醒了？”  
领主没有什么动作，语气听起来仍然是不冷不热，像之前的几次那样……他们并非从未见面，也并非只有这一场合的见面，但布鲁斯确信每一次等待他们的都会是半痛苦半堕落的纠缠，要么就是争吵，推搡，再然后就是仓促之间的，又一次离去。  
从前如此，现在也会，一成不变。  
“怎么？”布鲁斯厌倦地叹气，他也不知道什么时候习惯了用这些粗鲁而直接的反问应对卡尔艾尔的一切，“有话快说。”  
“这到底有什么意义？”超人好像稍微有些进入状态，布鲁斯在那本来冰冷麻木的神情里捕捉到一丝微弱的怒火，很好，至少这让他不那么像是在和死尸较劲了。  
“这有什么意义，布鲁斯？你为了什么？你不会以为这样能伤害到我吧？”  
“噢，老天啊，卡尔艾尔！”布鲁斯攥起拳头，他不会听超人嘴里说出的任何一句鬼话，但他不得不承认对方倒是很有办法挑起他的怒意，“去他妈的，看看你干的好事！”  
“我？是我去把你从那个天杀的破地方捞出来的，看在他妈的上帝的份儿上！”  
“看在上帝的份儿上，你为什么老是和你自己过不去？卡尔艾尔？”布鲁斯的拳头越来越紧，直到他的床单终于发出了“嗤啦”的撕裂声，“你想要我的命？想要蝙蝠侠消失？你要继续做你的领主，通缉我，没收我的财产，你该死的为什么要捞我出来？你这神经病。”  
“你以为我愿意做这些？”  
“那就把我丢回去，我什么死法儿都能接受，为什么不？你指望我因为厌倦这些支持你？”  
“噢！你根本什么也不知道！你也不听我说，天杀的，我想说！可是你根本……”布鲁斯的话顺利地点燃了超人的怒火，他咆哮着，盖过布鲁斯尖酸的诘问，又在一瞬间怔住，他想，这真是悲哀，在他们之间火药纷飞，唇枪舌剑的档口，他不知道什么时候死死地抓着布鲁斯的一只肩膀，他注意到人类被他掐出的青紫。  
“说下去，猫咬了你的舌头吗？”  
布鲁斯梗着脖子，他和超人的目光针锋相对着，浓烈的，升腾的火药味中，夹杂着一些暗暗涌动的情感，苦涩的，辛辣的。  
然后卡尔开始吻他，布鲁斯感觉有些讽刺，因为他刚刚也正想到这种可能。天杀的，可是他不想抗拒，他想，哪怕是半个钟头也好，忘了这屎一样的现实，忘了他隐隐作痛的大腿，忘了新伤旧痕，忘了肩膀上刚刚多出来的淤青，忘了卡尔艾尔那个混球儿。  
“你不听我说，也不让我说……”卡尔红着眼睛，气喘吁吁地嘟囔着，他把嘴巴埋在布鲁斯柔软温暖，属于人类的脖子旁，发狠地吮吸了一口颈肉，“你才是，你到底想怎样？”  
“少废话，操你的卡尔艾尔。”  
布鲁斯狠狠推了一把正趴在自己身上的外星客，他知道这没什么用。他有点痛恨自己，也或者只是痛恨自己的身体，他承认自己对它很不好，总是让它不是饥饿就是受伤，流血。他常常个把月都没有什么性生活，因为他忙得连手淫都没时间做。  
但这也不意味着布鲁斯韦恩会乐于在和卡尔在这种情况下见面的时候和氪星人搞上一次。他知道结束之后又会是尴尬和争吵，但他的身体想要。  
氪星人的手和普通人类一样，会在性爱之前脱下衣服时抖得厉害，但好在这说明卡尔无意要在这里用超能力作弊，那颤抖的手给了布鲁斯一种匆匆忙忙的错觉，好像他们在偷偷做什么一样。  
事实上好像也确实算是，他们在卡尔办公室的医疗间里，这儿隔音并不好，他们偶尔还能听见外面的喊声，看样子似乎已经有人发现布鲁斯韦恩不见了。  
卡尔哆嗦着啃了他的锁骨两下，又托着他的脸半敷衍半认真地亲吻他，布鲁斯知道现在领主心不在焉得很，他看到卡尔伸出手拉开床边抽屉，拿出润滑剂时还带出几个安全套掉在地上。  
“操……”  
布鲁斯在卡尔那根滑溜溜的手指头伸进来时大骂了一句，他好想这个。他以前从商店偷来的情趣跳蛋没电了，他硬是拖了两三个月没去偷电池。  
可是跳蛋哪有这活生生乱动的该死的手指头好呢？卡尔在给他扩张，大多数时候氪星人都蹲在床边，专心致志地，一根一根手指头地，让他沦陷。直到他屁股里都快要能塞进卡尔的半个手掌，卡尔把四根手指头都插进去，然后重新爬上来，嘴里叼着一只安全套。  
“操……唔……”  
布鲁斯想骂人，但领主堵住了他的嘴，是用了那四根手指头。这让蝙蝠侠有些气恼地皱紧眉头，他不喜欢这味道，尽管他知道那多半是他自己的气味。  
布鲁斯泄愤一样地狠狠抓住卡尔的阴茎，但那反而让卡尔硬了，领主猛地气喘了一下，望见人类得意洋洋的冷笑，但也没有忽略布鲁斯夹紧的腿。  
他被更大力地按倒，卡尔碰掉了医疗床旁边放着的一堆东西，牛奶洒了一地，弄脏了散乱在地面的无纺布。但氪星人才不在意那些，目光在无意中交接，布鲁斯仿佛能看到那双眼里燃烧的熊熊火焰。  
性欲，像烈火一样吞噬一切理智。卡尔的轮廓比想象中还坚硬，虽然极具侵略性但仍然耐了性子为他口活，布鲁斯气恼地咒骂着，看样子氪星人是早有预谋，已经想好了要操他。  
卡尔把他推到墙角，激烈地操着他。刚刚进入的时候他低吼着骂出来，是熟悉的痛感，但他不想有过多表示——那是一块痛点，大概在他出逃流浪的一年多之后出现，那时他才从严重的抑郁中脱身出来，他想过度的工作和尝试忽略自己的感觉大概激化了很多老毛病。  
他没有等很久就感觉到快感渐渐屏蔽了痛点被碰撞时的痛感，卡尔很快就进入状态，即便在彼此的气喘如牛声中，布鲁斯还是能听见那清晰的，一下一下的撞击声，他的肠子是如此饥渴地死死咬着卡尔，一切欲望都无所遁形，他也硬得发疼，气急败坏地撸动那根跟随着撞击摆动的鸡巴。  
尿意隐隐约约的时候，布鲁斯的大腿已经连夹紧克拉克的腰都没力气做到了，外面响起了敲门声，似乎谁有什么急事，可他听不清，他只能听到医疗床发出的嘎吱声和卡尔努力干他时发出的声音。  
“滚！”  
领主提高了音量，是完全愤怒的语气，布鲁斯至今也弄不明白到底氪星人是怎么做到在高潮快要到来的紧张时刻用这种语气说话的，但这是一种很好的办法，门外马上就没有了声音。  
身体开始不听使唤地颤抖，卡尔按着他的肩膀，狠狠地吻着他，几乎要让他喘不过气来了，他感觉到氪星人在掐他的奶子，人类的肉体哪能抵挡住这么多重刺激？他翻着白眼射了，他感觉到卡尔也射了，氪星人低沉的喉音在他耳边回荡，布鲁斯咬紧了嘴唇，因为他又尿了。  
失禁，几乎每次和卡尔做爱都会出现的情况。

他的记忆在那之后有些模糊不清，大概是在半昏死的时候被卡尔清理干净，然后在醒来时仿佛什么都没发生过一般，干净的病床，温暖的被子，适宜的温度，僵硬而麻木地坐在一旁的卡尔。但他知道有什么不一样了，伤口不再疼痛，时间或许又过去了一两天。  
“艾茜莉……她刚刚过了八岁生日。”  
氪星人的目光投在床边柜上的相框上，布鲁斯注意到那里还放了一块巧克力松饼——他毫不客气地把它端来吃，他饿了。  
“她也，爱吃这个，巧克力松饼，我学会了，她很爱吃巧克力的东西，就和你一样。”  
“嗯。”  
布鲁斯冷漠地应付了一声，他讨厌卡尔在这时提起艾茜莉，就好像他还有得选，就好像他还有个家一样，他总是觉得这实在滑稽可笑。  
他在吃过松饼之后拔掉了输液的针，他的确一分钟都不想再待下去了，氪星人像个活死人，绝不会拦着他逃走，也或许卡尔就是想故意折磨他，消磨他的意志——谁在乎呢。  
他打开窗户时，卡尔抓住了他的胳膊，这是个意料之外的举动，人类警觉地甩开那只手——或者不如说，卡尔无意要抓紧他。  
“我现在没心情吵。”  
“我不想吵……布鲁斯，是艾茜莉，她想见你。”  
他转过头，用几乎能杀人的目光望着卡尔，一直瞪得对方脸色难看地转过头去。  
“你怎么敢把她扯进来。”  
话音未落，他就听见卡尔把拳头握得咯吱响，是了，就是这了，最后他们也免不了再打一场，还能糟糕到哪儿去呢。  
但卡尔松开拳头，深呼吸了一阵，他便头也不回地爬上窗台，在那时他感觉氪星人往他的手里塞东西。  
是一些照片，他能看到上面是他的小女孩，艾茜莉，他在一瞬间感觉有些天旋地转，世界变得有些模糊，但他终究还是甩开了那只手，却无意之中抓紧了一张，带了回来。

“艾茜莉。”  
布鲁斯小声地说着，把手中的照片放在桌上，穿上外套离开了木屋。  
TBC


	2. 意外性会面

布鲁斯微微转头，发现刚刚还喋喋不休，赖在他身旁流着眼泪说不会轻易放弃的小女孩这会儿已经靠着他的肩膀睡着了。他不知道自己冷冰冰的肩膀有没有咯得她难受，他皱紧多时的眉头终于有所放松，轻手轻脚地，把女孩抱起来放在他唯一的破床上，为她盖好一张新的毯子。  
终于可以好好看看她了。  
他不知道艾茜莉是怎么找到他的，他想这不会是简单的巧合。当时他正在一条巷子里狂奔，身后是一队巡警——幸好这群人因为他火柴马龙的外表以为他只是哥谭贫民窟里苟延残喘的贫穷盗贼罢了。  
布鲁斯向来不会去贫民区偷盗，一来根本没什么好偷的，二来那里太人多眼杂，只有在打听情报时才是个绝妙的去处。一群可怜的人，只能靠小偷小摸或者出卖肉体来维生，资源稀少让这里的人变得像未开化的野蛮人，连小孩都像野狗一样，可以为了一包过期的饼干打起来。  
她就是在那时候出现的，那情况还相当吓人，毕竟一个人类莫名其妙地发现自己双脚腾空，也总是会本能紧张的——布鲁斯第一时间想到也许是卡尔又来插手了，他马上冷静下来，挣扎着打算抛弃自己的外套，却在那时听见一个甜美而陌生的声音。  
“嘘……我不是超人呀。”  
那时他才发现原来抓着自己的是两只稚嫩的小手，他一定是给吓到了，紧张之下连这些和往常不同的细节都没注意到——如果是卡尔，一定会紧紧抓住他的胳膊，氪星人的手掌很大很厚，几乎可以包住他的大半个肩膀。  
其实他完全没打算让小女孩到他的住处，他就算凭着父亲的本能也知道这是他的女儿，但此时又有谁可以相信呢？艾茜莉已经八岁了，卡尔对于过去的事情到底如何对她交待也根本不得而知，他从来不排除最恶意的可能，也许卡尔是在利用艾茜莉对付他。  
但这小家伙显然是个不听话的小捣蛋鬼，尽管布鲁斯尝试在他们摆脱了那队巡警之后打发她离开，但艾茜莉终究还是跟了过来，他为此感到愤怒而且紧张，拦在破木屋的门口瞪着自己的女儿——他承认自己确实不是个合格的父亲，甚至不知道该用什么语气和她说话。  
“卡尔没教过你吗？还是说领主的孩子可以随便私闯民宅？”  
布鲁斯发誓当时的自己绝对是气昏了头了，他也不知道为什么，明明他的心都在瑟瑟发抖，甚至还想拍拍孩子的肩膀，近距离地看她一眼，但是……  
“唔……”艾茜莉抬起头望着他，那双水汪汪的蓝眼睛里存了一汪泪水，眼看着就要倾泻而下了，她似乎努力抑制住了，但泪水从她的鼻子里窜了出来，看起来还有几分滑稽，“对不起，我没想那么多……”  
她像是想到什么，从上衣口袋里拿出几块巧克力，像赔礼道歉，又像在讨好一般送到他眼前——天啊，这让他怎么继续？艾茜莉光是要哭的样子就已经快让他窒息着退步了。  
最后，他只好“哼”了一声，扭头就钻进他简陋的居所，艾茜莉马上也跟着一起进来——胆大而鲁莽这一点倒是很像当年的克拉克，但他还是不打算理会她，因为他需要把新收集起来的情报整理好。  
他知道政府内部有关于氪石矿藏的绝密，但由于藏得太深，神不知鬼不觉地得到它根本就是一个大工程，他为此一流浪就是八年，卡尔那个混蛋，向来也不肯承认自己的错误，仍然有恃无恐地占据着世界政府的最高层。  
小女孩顽固的那一点也十分突出，她试图缠着布鲁斯，偶尔趴上来问他在做什么，但布鲁斯会马上抄起那些文件挡在身后，渐渐地，艾茜莉开始识趣了。  
布鲁斯其实没有放过一点点好好看看艾茜莉的机会，他时不时地把余光投在他的小女孩脸上——她和她爸爸一样额前有卷曲的一缕刘海，有着栗色的头发和蓝得没有一丝杂色的瞳仁和长长的睫毛。  
似乎过去了几个钟头，小女孩已经开始困了，她似乎因为受到连续几个小时的冷落而感到委屈，又似乎是有别的原因——她开始趴在他肩膀上有一搭没一搭地说话，劝他先放下无聊的工作休息一会儿。  
现在她终于忍不住睡着了。  
布鲁斯望着已经蜷起来在那张床上熟睡的孩子，缓慢地蹲下来，在她的额头上落下一个轻轻的吻——他确信这不会吵醒她。

艾茜莉醒来时，发现自己躺在父亲唯一的床上，她揉揉眼睛，对焦了模糊的视线，发现布鲁斯靠在那张木头椅子上睡觉，身上还盖着一张破旧的毯子——她想那可能是在这之前被用旧了的那张，因为自己身上是昨天父亲偷来的新毯子。  
她愣怔了一会儿，把毯子的一角握在手心里。她想起了爸爸从前就那么不容置疑地告诉她，无论如何她的父亲都一定是很爱她的，离开并不是她的原因。噢……昨天眼泪汪汪的时候，她几乎都要怀疑那句话是哄她开心的了。  
她的心里瞬间变得酸酸的，这会儿，她甚至都忘了自己完全没有告诉爸爸就私自在外面度过了一晚，她的头脑中充斥着做些什么帮帮父亲的想法，很快她想起曾经听爸爸说过父亲喜欢吃巧克力的点心或者蛋糕之类的。  
于是，布鲁斯醒来时，有些意外地望着工作台上要堆成小山的零食，艾茜莉正趴在他的工作台上，目不转睛地望着他。  
“什么……”布鲁斯的神情从刚开始的疑惑不解变得有些凝重，他的目光里带着一丝疑问和警惕，“你从哪儿弄来这些的？”  
“我从家里拿的，放心吧，这些都是我零食柜里的零食，蛋糕是我从最喜欢的那家蛋糕店买的，”小女孩看出了父亲眼里的警惕和紧绷，她想了想，小声补充，“爸爸绝对不知道的，我去看过他了，他喝醉了。”  
布鲁斯皱起眉头。认真的吗？卡尔喝醉？他从来没听说过氪星人还会醉酒，这听起来实在太不现实，他没法不认为这是假话。  
“爸爸老是喝醉，有的时候我知道可能因为他和您刚刚见过面，但也有时候我也不知道为什么……他会在酒里面加一点药，这样他就能喝醉了，只是每次他都吐得很厉害，然后他会把自己锁在房间里，我不敢去打扰他……”  
药？这听起来可不太妙，布鲁斯从未考虑过这种可能，但这时候他回想起了卡尔那张麻木僵硬的脸，那表情好像已经对一切失去了兴趣那样。  
“你见过那药的样子吗？”  
“我见过一次……爸爸很生气，说我不可以随便乱动那个……他以前从来不因为我动他的东西生气，但那天他气坏了，我也被吓哭了……那是一种绿色粉末的药，闻起来有点恶心。”  
布鲁斯几乎在第一时间想到了氪石，他的眉毛拧紧了:“听着，虽然我和他向来意见不和，但这件事卡尔或许没有说错——你得离那东西远点，别碰他的药。”  
小女孩眨眨眼睛，乖巧地点点头，她想，或许等她回去，得想办法阻止爸爸再继续酗酒了，看布鲁斯的表情，她本能地感觉到卡尔的药也许很危险。

“你怎么一直盯着我？”布鲁斯心神不宁地把目光又转向他的小女孩，她已经待在这里有超过12个小时了，这让他感到有些不安，“你最好在卡尔来找你之前回去。”  
“父亲不吃些东西吗？”艾茜莉有些失落地把目光投向她带来的一堆甜食，现在她有些难过了，原本的计划只是在卡尔不知道的情况下去和布鲁斯真正见一面——她做梦都想见到他，布鲁斯就是她的生母，可是她没想到父亲竟如此紧绷。  
“我吃过了。”布鲁斯犹豫了一下，他知道艾茜莉的所指，但他还是不能冒险，他不知道卡尔有没有在其中做什么手脚，曾经他就是这样毫无戒心地怀孕，之后即使发现卡尔偷偷地用药物改造了他的身体也没有后悔的余地了。  
他看到艾茜莉含着眼泪抿抿嘴唇，又重新恢复了笑容。这让他的心尖猛地颤抖了一下，然后他听见艾茜莉小小声地说:“好吧。”  
“如果他有对你说过一点实话的话，你应该知道是他背叛了我，他答应了我的……但之后又让一切变成这样。”  
布鲁斯刚说完就后悔了，他在想些什么啊，艾茜莉只是一个八岁的小女孩——就算卡尔对她说什么，她又能接受得了吗？她能明白那些纠结在一起的深爱和怨恨吗？  
“爸爸说过他做错了很多事，他说您再也不可能原谅他了。”艾茜莉的声音更小了，小女孩垂下头，隐藏了她的眼泪，其实她也有设想过可能会讨论这个问题，她具体并不知道卡尔做了什么，每次爸爸似乎都很抵触对她讲这些，只是不停地强调那确实是他的过错。  
“真的只是……是艾茜莉想见您啊，我从来都没有见过您，爸爸说您生了我之后没多久就走了……”艾茜莉瘪着嘴，现在她真的快要哭出来了，就在那时她听到了剥开糖纸的声音，于惊愕间抬头。  
“我也想见你。”  
布鲁斯隐藏了自己的目光，他压抑了声音里的情绪，把一块巧克力塞进嘴里——也许这是鲁莽的决定，但他实在没法继续强硬了，有什么办法？他确实生了她，也确确实实在无数个日夜里想念她。  
小女孩像只撒娇的小猫一样，扑进了他的怀里，他也没有阻止，甚至还轻轻抚摸着她的头——她的头发真好啊，又光滑又浓密，这一点倒是很像韦恩家的孩子。  
要是他一开始就有戒备克拉克就好了……但布鲁斯也承认他根本做不到这点，就像——即使是现在他也没法完全摆脱对克拉克的执着一样，他听到过卡尔亲口承认自己从前也不认为自己能够做出那一切，是他太顽固，一门心思想要让卡尔醒悟。  
领主在他面前还是会露出克拉克的笑容，用克拉克的眼神看他——老天啊，他真的做不到，卡尔每次都会贴在他耳边，小声地询问他的意见，他也……他没法拒绝这个，身体也没法拒绝。  
他毫无疑问喜欢卡尔的爱抚，即使是后来逃亡的生活，偶尔也会有关于卡尔的春梦，睡梦时那性事短暂而迤逦，醒来却只有气恼和失落。  
但这些还远远不能够让他的信念改变，他没有继续支持卡尔，因为他自己也已经没法再欺骗自己了，那时候他带着四个月的身孕离开，卡尔改造他的身体不算是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草，毕竟领主为此流泪向他道歉，让他差点以为克拉克又回来了。  
可是卡尔还是拒绝他的建议，一些州的人们抗议领主的新政府，但终究出于恐惧停止了反抗。而布鲁斯在那几个月的焦虑之中又迎来了一个陌生的卡尔。  
“布鲁斯，我发誓，哥谭市会成为一个更好的地方的——也许你现在不相信，但最近犯罪率达到了历史最低。”  
离开——这是他当时能想到的唯一的办法了，就算换做现在，也还是。可他错就错在经历了这么多却还是选择了相信卡尔，他在危急时刻选择了妥协，他没有力气再抵抗了，卡尔许诺了一个新的未来——氪星人是许诺的专家。但他从分娩后的昏沉中醒来时，他看到的不过是又一个新的通缉令，还有财产没收的新闻。  
卡尔不在身边，艾茜莉躺在保温箱里挣扎着呼吸，他什么也带不走，什么也留不下，他想……这下好了，他终于只有他自己了。  
在卡尔回来之前，他找了些够他保暖的衣服，一些便携的食物，离开了孤独堡垒，他当时没想到能以这种带着疼痛和消沉的身体坚持八年。

艾茜莉本想偷偷溜回自己的房间，但当她打开自己的卧室灯时，她倒吸了一口冷气，知道自己的计划落空了——爸爸就在她的椅子上坐着，看来似乎已经从烂醉如泥的状态中清醒过来，正用那双有点充血的眼睛望着她。  
“你上哪儿去了？”  
“我……出去玩了。”艾茜莉有些迟疑，虽然似乎爸爸确实心里念着布鲁斯，但她总不能冒险，她才第一次见到父亲，可不想变成最后一次。  
“不，你没有，”卡尔抬起手，这时艾茜莉才注意到爸爸的手里还拿着一台手机，“你旷了一整天的课，去干什么了？”  
“这……这是我的事，跟您无关。”小女孩皱起眉头，像个小大人一样叉起腰，话虽如此她还是心虚得很，旷课可不是什么正确的事，自作主张去见父亲也许更不是……可事到如今她只能硬着头皮应付过去，卡尔极少用十分严厉的口吻和她说话，也许烂醉如泥的爸爸让人很不喜欢，但即使如此卡尔也的确是她所亲爱的爸爸。  
她紧张得不敢眨眼，卡尔也没有马上追问，房间里的气氛一下子冷到极点，艾茜莉哪里应对过这种局面？她在无意中已经攥紧了拳头却不自知。  
“……他怎么样？”卡尔许久才发出重重的叹息声，像是如释重负一般地把紧锁的眉头打开，但这吓了小女孩一跳，她诧异地望着爸爸，默然不语。  
“你见到他了吧？你父亲，布鲁斯……他怎么样？”  
“他……”小女孩犹豫了一下，一丝笑意爬上了她的脸颊，“我不知道，但他一定很想我——他还抱了我呢。”  
TBC


	3. 痛苦之热望

“嗯……父亲？”  
从她杂乱无章的梦境中惊醒，艾茜莉马上意识到醒来并非偶然，她记得清楚，昨天她是躺在布鲁斯怀里入睡的——这些日子她终究还是和父亲越来越亲密了，爸爸并非不近人情，虽然一开始不赞成她自作主张地跑去父亲的藏身处，但终究还是默许了。  
这段时间，所有人的关系都变得微妙起来，除了她和父亲——布鲁斯是那么爱她，无论用多么冷冰冰的眼神和语气，也没法掩饰那种骨子里的情感。  
但今天，有什么东西不一样了——父亲背对着她，时间还很早，似乎还是凌晨，屋子里的空气或许对人类来说有些冷得不太友好，艾茜莉这才注意到在睡梦里她几乎把父亲的毯子也给卷走了。她像弹簧一样地坐起来，发现布鲁斯本能地往角落里瑟缩了一下。  
“父亲？”她又唤了一声，伸手摸到父亲的肩膀——她太清楚了，父亲在发抖，有什么不对劲，而且父亲清醒着，只是有意想逃避或者搪塞，但这瞒不过她的氪星血统，“您怎么了？”  
“没什么……”布鲁斯憋闷的声音在一阵短暂的死寂之后从角落传出来，里面还带着一丝隐忍，他压抑着抖动的身体，悄悄抓紧了身下的床单，“去帮我拿点东西来——在抽屉里，右边随便抽一个蓝色的盒子给我。”  
尽管觉得不会有用，布鲁斯还是本能地避开了直接的说法——蓝色的盒子是他的止疼药，他的老毛病又犯了，腹痛难忍，但他并不想艾茜莉眼泪汪汪地扑在他怀里问东问西……她是个很麻烦的小女孩儿，虽然他很爱她。  
小女孩乒乒乓乓地跑下去了，很快不远处就传来了她的声音:“等等，这不是药吗？父亲，您怎么了？您不舒服吗？”  
艾茜莉看着手里的蓝色药盒，她不认识上面的化学名词，但这倒不至于懵住她，但也就在她要仔细看的一瞬间，药盒“嗖”地一下给抢走了，她回头时，看见站在身后的父亲，面容还有些憔悴，眼睛里布满血丝，正用那只布满青筋的手抓着药盒。  
他对上艾茜莉的目光，小女孩满脸都是疑问和担忧——意料之中的。布鲁斯故作轻松地叹口气，内心暗骂自己并没有把使用说明连同药盒一起扔掉:“只是维生素。”  
艾茜莉只是目不转睛地望着他，看上去小女孩仍然在为他刚刚的反应感到惊诧，毕竟刚刚还在床上微微发抖的父亲只是回个身的功夫就抢走了自己手里的药盒……但是布鲁斯为什么要那样呢？  
不过，她也不需要再疑惑了，因为她父亲几乎是突然地倒在地上，药盒还尚未被打开就脱了手，艾茜莉惊叫了一声，她扶住布鲁斯，但父亲的身体更加严重地蜷起来，小女孩儿则完全被吓到了。  
布鲁斯想伸手去捡药盒，但他发觉这一次的腹痛来势迅猛，他现在动弹不得，甚至连说话都做不到。艾茜莉似乎被吓傻了，他没有听见她说话或是哭泣……但也或许是因为眼下他意识模糊，眼看着就要昏过去了——他是有过那么几次急性腹痛而晕倒的经历，醒来后疼痛就几乎消失了。  
视野里的一切都变得模糊，他也渐渐不能再思考，终于在剧痛之中昏迷过去。

他做了一个模糊的梦。与其说那是梦，不如说是某种记忆的回溯——他记得清楚，这是好几年前了，春天带走了冬天的最后一丝寒冷，他于某个平凡无奇的日子里，披着一条长毛巾摸到附近的河边，这条小河不像哥谭市里的港口的水那么浑浊，水也很浅，水底的鹅卵石清晰可见。  
他坐在岸边，把脚泡进去，这是他适应冰冷的河水的方式，漫长的冬季是那么难挨，他尝试偷引些哥谭市的自来水到他简陋的居所，刚开始他甚至会因为洗澡而感染风寒。  
等他的胸口都泡进来时，大约已经过了好几分钟，他开始小心翼翼地洗身体，用旧海绵擦拭他的皮肤。然后他无意中碰到了自己的敏感处……他想起他已经有好几个月都没再犒劳过自己的身体了。  
他闭上眼睛试图等这突如其来的一阵想法过去，却不觉更加喘息了。他的脑袋好像在和他作对，他偏偏在这时候想起了那些被他深埋的，那些纠结又热烈的爱抚，交合……他想起那时候他还是一副正常的身体，领主会在他熬夜处理文件时从门外莽莽撞撞地进来。  
有时卡尔会反常地热情，甚至不会把衣服脱光就急不可耐地拉开他紧身衣的拉链，然后操进来——好像刚刚推门进来时那般莽撞，但又趴在他耳边不停地讨好着他，问着他。  
脑海里闪过卡尔鲜红的胸标和白衬底时，布鲁斯终于发出了一声哽咽一般的呻吟，他卖力地把手指头伸进体内，它碰到了一个小小的硬块，突然的疼痛惹得他心里一惊，深深地吸了一口冷气。  
他用力地勾起身体，让手指头再深一点，他抿起嘴唇，勾起脚趾，对时不时传来的鸟叫和浣熊的叫声充耳不闻，他的脑海里全都是那只不停揉捏着他敏感的大腿内侧的大手，卡尔的手给他做扩张时他会很清楚地感觉到那硬邦邦的指节，但那段时间卡尔很少需要这种前戏——他们几乎每天都要来个两三次，他早就给卡尔操软了，氪星人只要一挺腰就能干进最深处，碾压过他的快感之源，却绝不会弄伤他。  
他继续闭着眼睛玩弄着自己，肠道已经慢慢打开了，够容进三根手指的，他知道这远远比不上卡尔，但他的生活是如此匮乏而绝望，即使只是三根没法完全伸进来的手指头都能把他送上顶峰。  
“唔……克拉克，克拉克……”  
他胡乱地轻声呼唤着，用另一只手笨拙地撸动他的阴茎，他还是会见鬼地想起卡尔渐渐压抑不住的低吼，那时的他只是无力地哭叫，卡尔总是精力充沛，所以他也总是早就一滴都不剩了。直到卡尔一边呻吟着，一边把种子释放在他里面。  
每每想到这儿，他就射了，污物马上被河水冲刷而消失不见，他浑身燥热又感到有些空虚，把手从后穴里抽出来，继续洗澡。  
他倒吸了一口冷气，清醒过来。这才发觉自己已经不知道在什么地方了——是个温馨的小卧室，他目光下移，注意到了紧紧靠在他怀里的小女孩。  
“父亲……”  
艾茜莉也意识到父亲已经苏醒，之前突然的晕倒吓得她几乎忘了该怎么做，终于在六神无主地踌躇了一会儿之后趁着时间尚早把布鲁斯抱回家——领主几乎从来不会在白天待在家里，尽管如此她还是忐忑得像心里揣了一只兔子。  
“艾茜莉……”布鲁斯还有些紧绷，凭本能他意识到小女孩把他带回家了，氪星人的能力有时候很麻烦，他向来都清楚这一点，“我得……”  
他想坐起来，但被小女孩拦住了。布鲁斯诧异地望着神色惊惶的女孩儿，此时她正用那双完美继承双亲的蓝眼目不转睛地盯着他，眼中好像马上要流出水来:“父亲生病了，不让艾茜莉知道。”  
“是旧疾罢了，”布鲁斯停顿了一会儿，想找个机会岔开话题，但最终也没能想出什么值得提起的话题，腹痛已经基本消失，就和以前发病时一样，只是想起来还有些后怕，“我的药呢？你带来了吗？”  
小女孩从抽屉里拿出药盒，把它递给布鲁斯，还倒了一杯水，然后看着父亲把药吞下:“您别着急，爸爸还要一段时间才回家。”  
“我很抱歉，但我必须得走，”布鲁斯伸出手轻轻抚摸小女孩的脸颊，他多少能猜出艾茜莉的挽留意思，可惜他真的不能，他有太多问题没有解决，卡尔在大多数争论中都坚持保持沉默，但每次一提起“独裁”就顽固得可怕，他也早就不抱什么希望了，“你不需要明白为什么，但我不能在这儿。”  
“求您了，就一会儿，就一小会儿……”小女孩扑进他怀里，她的声音听起来还可怜巴巴的，紧紧地抱着布鲁斯的腰，不愿放开，“我会送您回去，我跟您一起离开。”  
“不行，绝对不行，”布鲁斯心里一惊，他仍然轻轻爱抚着小女孩的后脑勺，手指扫过她光滑的长发，“超人……卡尔对你不好吗？”  
“爸爸对我很好，就是因为他对我很好，”艾茜莉抬起头来，睫毛上还挂着一滴泪珠，“艾茜莉想要的话，爸爸最后还是会给我的，虽然爸爸喝醉时有点讨厌，但他从来没对艾茜莉发过脾气——除了，除了那次，您知道的。”  
布鲁斯沉默了一阵，他还是依依不舍地抱着他八岁的女儿，但是他知道这总是维持不了多久。艾茜莉的话让他松了口气，其实他也不知道他为什么要担心卡尔照顾不好女孩儿——其实照顾孩子从来不是他的强项，反而卡尔比他更擅长。  
见鬼，他也不知道自己这是怎么了，甚至有点想多等一会儿。迤逦的梦境仍然在他的眼前不愿消散，他不愿承认，但他确实渴望着一点点缠绵，他和那个顽固又无情的氪星人，再擦枪走火一次……这够他再坚持几个月的。大吵一架，摔门而去，这些都司空见惯习以为常了——但是不能是在艾茜莉面前。  
“你得去上学，乖乖写完作业，按时睡觉。”  
布鲁斯叹了口气，就算自己的已经支离破碎，他还是能幻想艾茜莉拥有一个不一样的人生，但如果艾茜莉真的不顾一切地追在他身后，那是绝对不可能发生的……她不一样，她可以拥有蝙蝠侠做梦也别想拥有的，伙伴，同学，一份普通人的工作，充足的闲暇时间，甚至如果情况还好的话，她至少还能有一个至亲在身边。

卡尔回家时一切都是老样子，他注意到艾茜莉已经回来了——之前她都会在她父亲那里度过一整个周末，他猜艾茜莉一定很喜欢赖在布鲁斯身边，但他没有机会让布鲁斯关注一下小女孩的睡眠——要是布鲁斯熬夜工作，艾茜莉多半会黏在他身边陪他一起熬夜。  
但今天是为什么呢？艾茜莉提前回来了。卡尔的心中有很多猜测，或许是布鲁斯对小女孩发火了，或许只是发生了什么不愉快……他可知道布鲁斯的性格，而且他确信布鲁斯并不愿意艾茜莉浪费时间在自己身上。  
“布鲁斯发脾气了吗？”卡尔试探性地问着小女孩，观察着艾茜莉的表情——要是这事儿真的发生了，他可终于有什么可以和艾茜莉好好谈谈了，也许这就是氪星人的命运，谁让他们最重要的人总是喜怒无常呢。  
“父亲？当然没有……”艾茜莉的语气有些惊讶，但随即她的表情又变得沮丧，“父亲生病了，他说那是旧疾。”  
“呃……你父亲，确实有很多旧疾。”卡尔坐在女孩旁边，开始试图安慰小女孩。他知道布鲁斯总有些顽固的老毛病，这些年有那么几次布鲁斯落在他手里，他还是做了一两次全面的身体检查的，他承认情况不怎么好，但也不至于到病入膏肓的地步。  
“要是向他道歉，父亲会回来吗？”  
“我希望事情是这么简单。”  
是意料之中的回答。艾茜莉很少和卡尔提及这些概念模糊的话题，但现在也许是时候她该了解更多发生在双亲身上的事，也许知道问题所在能挽救一下父亲们支离破碎的关系。  
她拿起桌上的药盒——想来卡尔没注意到这个多出来的东西，自从她记事起爸爸就是个在很多方面都很不敏锐的人，但她很清楚卡尔本质并非如此麻木，他从来没在照顾女儿这件事上出过差错，只有那唯一的一次险些让她接触到那些神秘的绿色粉末，他在那之后都足够小心，绝不会允许她再碰到那些危险的东西。  
“这是他用的药？”  
“是父亲用的，我想他一定很疼……他晕过去了，我吓傻了……爸爸知道这个旧疾是什么吗？”  
“我不知道……”卡尔皱了皱眉头，沉默半晌，“这只是急性腹痛缓释剂。”

卡尔从来没想到有一天他会刻意地用超级听力寻找布鲁斯，他们在八年间都只见过寥寥几面，但他实在太熟悉那个心跳了，熟悉到就连他们之间几次仓促的肌肤之亲他都不自觉地遵从着那个特殊的节奏。  
他在凌晨才悄悄走进那座简陋的木屋，他想布鲁斯一定睡着了——事实也确实是这样，他发现人类趴在简陋的木桌上睡着了，身上披着的毛毯也快要滑落到椅子上——难道布鲁斯就是这么应付寒冷的冬夜的吗？  
开始透视的时候，他的心也悬了起来——这实在像是做贼一样，而且是布鲁斯不会喜欢的那种。  
注意到那团扭曲着缠在一起的器官时他感觉心脏漏跳了一拍，他不由自主地屏住呼吸，对那团东西进行辨认……想起起这是布鲁斯的子宫花了好一段时间，这让他心生暗恨，因为他发誓如果给他一次机会，他宁愿和布鲁斯就永远那样别扭地相处下去，也不会再尝试有艾茜莉。  
艾茜莉是他另一个最在意的人，但这不代表他不会后悔。  
现在布鲁斯的后天女性器官已经一团糟，他不知道是不是该庆幸它们没有和主要的肠道缠在一起。他想到了这团东西里腐坏凝结的血块——它们显然仍然会定期让布鲁斯感到痛不欲生。  
“有何贵干？”  
在卡尔正要鬼祟地离开时，布鲁斯冷冷的问话让他忍不住打了个寒战。  
TBC


	4. 欲焰

“呃……你的药……”卡尔沉默了半晌，但布鲁斯一直没有继续说话的意思，他只得不情愿地开口——这时候他开始庆幸自己多此一举地把那盒廉价的速效缓释剂带在身上了，这样他好歹还有个说得过去的借口。  
可是布鲁斯还是无言地望着他，除了把滑落的毯子重新披在身上之外，再无动作。  
“……布鲁斯，你有不规律腹痛，”卡尔长叹了一声，他实在忍不住了，过去他已经眼睁睁地看着太多事情发生，今天他似乎应该说些什么，“呃，艾茜莉给我看了这个，我……”  
“我的胃大概不太好。”  
布鲁斯撇过头，打断了卡尔的话，说实话现在卡尔出现在他的地方，倒还不足以让他感到全然的愤怒，距离第一次和艾茜莉见面已经有一个多月，小女孩确实并非受到卡尔的指使……但这也不代表他会在和卡尔的博弈中让步，因此最好的办法就是直接搪塞。  
“不……不是，布鲁斯，你……”领主因为突然间被打断而感到有些吃惊，但他很快意识到布鲁斯语气里的搪塞和疏离，“嗯，是这样，你的胃确实不好，因为这药长期服用会导致胃炎。”  
布鲁斯皱着眉头望着卡尔，显然原本领主还想说些什么，但却突然改口顺着他的意思说下去，这让他感觉有些反常。但领主并没有给他更多深究的机会，他注意到卡尔从衣服里拿出一瓶药来。  
“这是……温和的止疼剂，应该也可以很快缓解疼痛。”  
“这是氪星药，”布鲁斯凝视着瓶子上镂刻出的符号，他把目光转向领主，凝视着那双眼睛，“我还记得上次用了氪星药之后发生了什么。”  
“布鲁斯，它只是止疼剂，真的，”卡尔眉头紧锁，犹豫了一会儿把目光暂时转向别处，“布鲁斯，上次……对不起。”  
“为什么不敢看我，卡尔？”布鲁斯仍然直视着卡尔，直到咫尺之距的男人终于不得不转过头来面对他，“对不起哈？说说你对什么感到抱歉？抱歉能让你结束领主监督制吗？”  
“我不是来讨论这个问题的，”卡尔皱紧了眉头，这和他预想的一样，只要布鲁斯清醒着，就一定会抓着这个问题不放——他最恨的就是这一点，“我也不想讨论这个问题，就算说了也没用。”  
“你可以说不，我也没兴趣和你争论。”  
布鲁斯从他的椅子上站起来，他的关节此时还有些隐隐作痛。他随意地把毛毯扔在床上，旁若无人地甩掉上衣……就在那时卡尔把他拉住，然后他们再度对视，气氛像木屋里的灰尘那般悄无声息。  
“布鲁斯……”卡尔的话一下子全都哽在喉咙里，因为他和布鲁斯，他们竟认真地对视了，他看见布鲁斯眼中的他的倒影，看见布鲁斯毫无笑意的脸，他突然疯狂地想念曾经的对视，那现如今只能是奢望的微微勾起嘴角……他的脸靠近了，人类目不转睛地望着他，气息丝毫不乱，仿佛能一下看穿他的灵魂。  
他吻了上去，这没什么大不了的，卡尔在内心告诉自己，布鲁斯就是布鲁斯，他们相爱过，不管如今布鲁斯有多恨他……啊，这是一种奇妙的直觉，卡尔绝说不清为什么自己笃定了布鲁斯不会像很多次那样推开他。  
他知道布鲁斯应该是很久都没做过爱了，连吻都显得生疏，没多久人类就从热吻中抽身，气喘吁吁地望着他，摸上自己的腰带。  
“布鲁斯，我有个建议，别担心，和艾茜莉或者领主都无关……”卡尔犹豫了一下，他望着眼下正在褪掉身上所有衣物的布鲁斯，距离上一次才几个月而已那身体上又多了一些新伤，“我觉得你应该好好休息一晚。”  
“我说了今天不想讨论无关话题了，”人类走到床前转过身回望着领主，尽管这身体给病痛和颠沛流离折磨得厉害，布鲁斯还是总有办法维持必要的强健，“要是没什么重要的事，你就滚回去——但你要是再敢让艾茜莉碰见你嗑药的话……”  
“你怎么……艾茜莉，她告诉你的？她说的？”领主打断了布鲁斯的话，他一直没料到布鲁斯竟然知道这件事，这下事情可变得难堪了，“当然……我绝不给她看的，从来不……”  
他望着已经赤裸地半躺在床上的布鲁斯，他真诚地想，他永远都不会厌弃这个人类，如果有一天，他们确实变成完全的陌路人……那也一定是布鲁斯厌倦了这样的他——谁不会厌倦呢？连戴安娜公主都宣称再也不会回来插手领主的破事。

他慢慢走近布鲁斯，在那张床前跪下来，然后慢慢攀上人类的大腿，爱抚人类的腿肌:“布鲁斯，你不能代表人类，因为你已经是他们中最好的那种……你也看到了，他们需要的是恐惧。”  
人类对他的话报以不屑的“嗤”声，这个反应让他马上闭了嘴，卡尔自嘲地想，为什么明知道布鲁斯对这些不屑一顾还要多此一举呢？他想，也许自己才是心虚的那个，是领主离不开蝙蝠侠，不是蝙蝠侠离不开领主。  
他伸出舌头，轻轻舔着他昔日伴侣的性器。诚然他是权力在握的领主，但即便是他也认为用性事来宣告权力没有意义……布鲁斯或许因为匮乏的生活需要调剂，那他呢？氪星人就是刀枪不入的吗？氪星人就不会感到心碎吗，氪星人……难道就不会渴望和他的昔日恋人亲近了吗？  
“你别忘了，我是在地球长大的。”  
“你别不懂装懂。”  
“是吗？我不懂装懂？”卡尔以反问为他们的对话画了句点，他知道多说无益，甚至说不定会引起不必要的冲突——他们曾经有过剑拔弩张，他不认为那完全是他的错，但当布鲁斯被他拎起来猛地抛出去，摔在一堵残墙上时……他也不能说自己是后悔的，但那时他停了下来，起码先确认了一下人类没有被摔成重伤，布鲁斯则只顾着喘息着吐出些胆汁，他惊恐地意识到人类可能因为他轻轻一抛就胃痉挛。  
卡尔张大嘴，把人类的阴茎整个地纳入，他吮吸得啧啧有声，他努力地吞吐着它，让它一直戳到自己的喉咙，让它戳散那些令人不快的回忆……他把眼睛上翻看着布鲁斯的表情，和人类对视——现在他的昔日伴侣正在揉弄自己的乳头，发出沉闷的哼声。  
“可是我没带安全套过来……”卡尔从他的口活中暂时抽身，他趴在布鲁斯的髋部，因为性欲勃发而喘着粗气，人类比他气喘得更厉害，刚刚的口活他尝到了布鲁斯的一些前液——倒也没什么特殊的味道。  
说罢，就又继续伸出舌头舔着那两颗匀称的球，把它们含在嘴里吮吸。  
“嗯……你觉得……呜啊……你觉得我还会像上次那样吗……哈啊……卡尔，我想你是看过了？我……唔嗯……我……”布鲁斯不得不伸手推开卡尔的头，好让氪星人别再用那根放荡的舌头舔他，“听着，当时光是流血就持续了好几个月，我都快以为我要死了——有一天我甚至发现有块肉掉出来，它们把我的厕所弄得血淋淋的……你不会以为我还能怀孕吧？”  
“我没觉得……我以为你这么认为。”  
“所以我都说了你别不懂装懂了，”布鲁斯放松了手，让卡尔继续取悦他的下体，“你发现了什么？是我活不长了还是你要继续被我烦死？”  
“别担心，”卡尔舔了一口布鲁斯的包皮系带，惹得人类的身体都颤动起来，“你说的是对的，你不会再怀孕了……你也不会死的，它不是能危及生命的那种东西。”  
“我担心？我死了才好，死了就没有这些烦人事了。”  
“这话是真的吗？”卡尔爬起来，开始脱自己的衣服，他把那件红白标志的紧身衣扔到了门口，让它们在视线覆盖不到的地方静静待着，“你不是在意很多事吗？你不是才叫我不要在艾茜莉面前嗑药么？”  
“操你的，卡尔，”布鲁斯因为被戳穿而有些愤愤然地转过头去不和领主对视，他在那时感觉到氪星人伸进来一只湿漉漉的手指，便不由自主地咬紧嘴唇，“你要是像犯罪辛迪加那个蠢货那样嗑氪石，艾茜莉早晚有一天被你给毁了。”  
“我发誓，不会的。”  
“你得像个父亲的样子，”布鲁斯渐渐因为卡尔手指的挑逗发出喘息，他当然也注意到那根手指颇有技术地在他屁股里摸来摸去，好像在找什么东西，“她可没什么对不起你的。”  
“我不会让她看到不该看的……”卡尔因为布鲁斯的提醒想起了艾茜莉，他承认这加重了他的负罪感，与此同时他的手指头终于触碰到了那块和其他部位感觉不太一样的肌理——那是一块位于布鲁斯G点附近的一个小小凸起，他才刚刚碰到，就惹得人类皱了皱眉头。  
“是这儿吗？”领主小声地趴在布鲁斯耳边询问着，他通过透视才发现布鲁斯身上隐藏的伤痛，肠道和生殖道的交叉处有一个很不起眼的增生，他注意到时才明白过来为什么过去寥寥几次的肌肤之亲，布鲁斯总有那么短暂的功夫只是屏住呼吸或者皱紧眉头，甚至死死地抠着他的肩膀。  
“该死的，你别碰它！”布鲁斯的反应有些激烈，他猛地推了卡尔一把，氪星人注意到那奋力一推之中隐藏着的恐慌，这让卡尔的心一下子好像被什么戳中了似的，便果真如布鲁斯说的那样，伸直指头从那个小小的痛点划过。  
他给布鲁斯认真地扩张，甚至给人类很认真地按摩，好缓解那些劳累和酸痛——他每次都这么做，有时候卡尔会觉得这十分虚伪，因为他居然会认为性事的温柔可以作为一种让步的姿态，他不知道自己是几时堕落至此的，也许是在他怎么也不肯放弃领主政权时就注定的。  
他埋头在布鲁斯宽阔却伤痕累累的胸膛上打转，如饥似渴地亲吻着那两片厚实的胸肌，伸出舌头舔着那轮廓分明的沟渠……布鲁斯喘息着把卡尔埋在他胸口的脸捧起来，和领主接吻，任由领主的几根手指头在自己的体内进进出出。  
后来卡尔又花了很多口水，领主今天格外殷勤，那条灵活的舌头把他的后穴里给舔得湿乎乎的，潮湿和性欲总是结伴出现，更何况在过去的几个月里毫无乐趣的生活让他本来就很需要这个。  
卡尔进入了他的身体，和之前那寥寥数次一样热情地操着他，那两只手结结实实地扶着他的两条大腿，毫不费力——当然了，因为那是钢铁之躯，布鲁斯知道氪星人会有意调整身体部位的硬度来保证性伴侣的满意，对此他还不反感。  
是什么时候他想到这是性伴侣的关系呢？布鲁斯也不知道，他只知道无论自己怎么否认，他和卡尔之间总是存在一条无形的纽带，它有时让他感到痛苦，也偶尔会像现在这样令人欢愉。  
卡尔每次都堪堪躲过了他体内那个隐隐作痛的点，又直捣黄龙一般，戳着他的快感之源，从那个位置能精准地刺激到他的前列腺。他很快就开始毫无规律地喘息。汗水也从身体各处冒出来，氪星人趴在他耳边发出很轻很轻的，满足的哼声。  
“噢……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……噢……啊……”  
氪星人只伏下一阵就又精神抖擞地直立起来，更加快速也更加深重地操着他，发出黏腻而色情的拍击声，有那么一刹那，卡尔和他的声音都骤然升高，尖锐地冲破了木床吱吱呀呀的节奏，交缠在一起。  
领主又重新趴回了他耳边，他听见急促而小声的低语:“啊……啊啊……布鲁斯……我要射了……布鲁斯……我要射了……”他剧烈地喘息着，他清楚地感觉到卡尔的手在他的性器上撸动，他们几乎是同时到了高潮。  
木屋里昏暗的灯光已经让他没法再打起精神，布鲁斯闭上眼睛——他累了，不光是这许多年的心力交瘁，也是多年来毫无规律的生活，工作，工作，逃亡，逃亡……哪怕就这一晚。他只想在高潮之后潮湿的舒适感中睡过去，暂时忘记这痛苦而烦恼的人生。

再度从睡梦中醒来，布鲁斯意识到时间已经接近中午。他猛地从床上坐起来，意识到这仍然是他所熟知的藏身处，只是卡尔已经不在了，他四下环顾，甚至无法确认氪星人曾经来过。  
潮湿感也好像从来没有存在过，昨天的一切仿佛只是一场梦……但布鲁斯知道那不是梦，他嗅得到身上淡雅的薄荷香气，他知道那是领主常用的洗浴液的味道，还有柠檬洗发水的气味……这些发现让他喉咙发紧，他竟然完全没意识到领主在他睡着时做的这些。  
他的目光最终落在了床边柜上放着的一杯牛奶和药瓶上，那是卡尔昨天带来的药，他记得领主向他发誓那只是止疼药。  
“偏执狂……”  
布鲁斯小声地抱怨着，从药瓶里拿出一粒，和着牛奶服下了，他把手伸到身旁的空处，卡尔的温度却早就已经消散不见，仿佛从未来过。  
TBC


	5. 妓院

卡尔在那扇简陋的铁门前犹豫着，他的手已经伸出来，却还是迟迟没有敲门。这栋三层小楼里的声音让他没法静下心来，作为从小就生活在地球上的氪星人，他本该有能力轻松控制自己是否使用超级感官……然而，眼下显然不属于正常的情况。  
就在他的正上方，传来了一阵阵皮带抽打的声音，有个男人好像在隐忍地呻吟，在相邻的房间，肉体撞击的声音不绝于耳，伴随着此起彼伏的，或者高昂或者低沉的叫声……没错，这是一家妓院，一家坐落于奈何岛贫困社区的男妓院。  
他终于敲响了面前的那扇门——已经没有时间给他犹豫了，他控制住自己没有使用透视，直到一个有两撇小胡子的中年男人开了门。卡尔必须得承认布鲁斯精湛的化妆技巧，只是再怎么精湛，那双清澈深邃的蓝眼睛总是会暴露主人的真实身份。  
“怎么是你？”布鲁斯有些惊愕地望着来人，他并不期待卡尔在这个糟糕的地方出现，而且卡尔应该也不会来主动自讨没趣。  
快一年了，布鲁斯仍然记得那个晚上的缠绵和温柔，后来他也艰难地回忆起来，卡尔后来的确把他带到公寓里，为他清理了狼藉的身体，甚至还给他身上的新伤涂药……那晚他睡得很死，也不知道卡尔是几时离开了他的床榻。  
他想，他就假装没什么发生过，但终究还是发生了什么，布鲁斯感到难以再和卡尔有什么对话。他不知道怎么形容这种感觉，但他知道他有得选——只要他避开卡尔……  
艾希莉让他的生活变得明亮了一些，也不那么艰难了。他刻意地避开和艾希莉讨论关于她爸爸的话题，女孩通常也不停下，只是喋喋不休地说下去。布鲁斯知道了一些事，他知道了卡尔正在戒断酒精，尝试陪着她做蛋糕和苹果派，知道了卡尔会因为她翘课贪玩而批评她……  
“爸爸是个老古板！”她气哼哼地说着，又模仿起卡尔那副毋庸置疑的姿势，“‘艾希莉·韦恩，你给我听好，不管你找什么理由，逃课就是逃课——你不能故意破坏规则，我才不管你得了多少个A+！’”  
“那听起来还挺有道理的。”布鲁斯轻轻地哼了一声，刻意隐藏了自己本来就不明显的微笑。  
艾希莉没能成功和他聊起卡尔的话题，因为他总是沉默不语或者转换话题。布鲁斯知道这个九岁的女儿心里想着什么，他也不得不承认艾希莉就像某种隐形的纽带，但现在他宁愿无视它，因为一切，因为他的绝望——他到底如何能相信一个破坏过那样认真的誓言的卡尔？  
“怎么不能是我？”卡尔的反问打断了布鲁斯的思绪，他看起来有些生气似的，却隐而不发，只是沉着脸杵在那里，像个雕像。  
“今天不该是你。”  
“今天？你有多少个‘今天’在这里？！”卡尔有些抑制不住他愠怒的脸色，但他仍然耐着性子，他想，就算大吵一架，今天也必须是他——事实上他知道今天布鲁斯的确有约，他正是为此而来。  
一个叫汤姆的秘密特工，将会是今天的来客。这快一年来卡尔做得唯一一件有用的事便是偷听政府内部的谈话，而这个谈话就发生在早晨……他听到“汤姆”向上级汇报工作进度，说很快就可以把布鲁斯的重要线人捉拿归案。  
卡尔听到了那个名字，“火柴马龙”，他知道那正是布鲁斯本人，他当然知道。叫汤姆的人信誓旦旦地说自己已经取得了火柴马龙的信任，所以他将会在奈何岛妓院把这个通缉犯布鲁斯·韦恩的同犯抓住。  
“讲点规则，最起码它们是你设立的，”布鲁斯不无讽刺地说着。略微倚住门框，他的身体里此时还有一根疯狂震动的玩具，这也是他答应线人约在妓院交换情报的重要原因——起码他可以免费用这些玩具，“这儿是妓院，不是我家，你现在不是在闯进通缉犯的非法住所。”  
“我当然讲究规则，我可是付了三倍酬金的，我还可以付给你三倍小费。”卡尔忽略了布鲁斯讽刺的声音，不顾男人的阻拦，一个大踏步就走进这个房间，门在他身后重重地关上了，这时他终于注意到了布鲁斯的下半身，透视告诉他，那里有一根疯狂震动的玩具，“你还真在这儿卖？”  
“关你什么事？我是合法公民，我叫火柴马龙。”布鲁斯针锋相对地瞪着氪星人，他现在不想示弱，倒是想激怒氪星人，看看这个氪星人是不是还会把他捞起来扔墙上，摔得他七荤八素——其实他也是第一次来，过去的一年真是难熬的一年，他的玩具坏了，城内的戒严又太严，他没法冒险再偷一个。  
“得了，布鲁斯，”卡尔控制着力道，抓住那人的手腕，似乎又消瘦了一些，他想或许这一年里布鲁斯实在过得很差劲，“你别耍性子了，我都说了，那可是老板同意的——那三倍酬金要把他乐开花了，我会给你更多小费，这不就是合法交易吗？我在照章办事。”  
此刻布鲁斯的脸就离得很近，卡尔这才意识到他是那么想念那个人，只是一年而已，他已经不知道有多少个夜晚从迤逦的梦境中醒来，望着身旁的虚空怅然若失……他直接吻上去，有些卑鄙地借用身高优势，但布鲁斯似乎也没拒绝——今天长达一年的猫和老鼠游戏终于告一段落了。  
布鲁斯紧紧攥着的拳头松开了，甚至本能地搂住来人，一方面，他确实不希望卡尔在这个节骨眼上来打断他的事，可另一方面……他已经躲了氪星人一年了，他也累了，而且他的肉体又是如此匮乏，他似乎也可以不拒绝这一次，就一次……  
卡尔专注于热烈的吻，也注意到了那根按摩棒正从布鲁斯的身体里掉出来，他的手绕到人类身后，轻轻地推了一下，引得人类倒吸一口冷气，愠怒地望着他。  
“臭流氓。”  
“得了，布鲁斯，这里是妓院。”

布鲁斯得承认卡尔的床上礼仪真是相当到位，就在刚刚，那人仍然控制着力道，把他的上衣脱下来，现在卡尔正蹲下解开他的裤子，布鲁斯想起自己里面什么都没穿，竟然还感觉有些心跳加速。  
卡尔跪下来，开始诚心诚意地舔他的鸡巴。布鲁斯嫉妒卡尔灵活的舌头和不需要呼吸的氪星生理，那些技巧甚至可以让他直接忍不住射在卡尔嘴里，但卡尔喜欢把这个步骤留到后面，氪星人能很快地察觉到他的性欲开始勃发，在布鲁斯的马眼开始有些发酸时吐出他已经硬得发紫的性器。  
卡尔把他的裤子彻底褪下来，这时他体内的按摩棒终于不听话地滑出来——他已经用这东西震了快半个钟头了，显然它型号差强人意，很快就因为充盈的体液没法在布鲁斯体内停留更久。  
卡尔抓着按摩棒的手柄，把它完全拉出来，惹得布鲁斯不由自主地屏住呼吸。他把大腿根并拢时，接触到了那温热而淫荡的湿液——那是他自己的，随着按摩棒被拔出来也跟着流了出来。  
卡尔的手就抓在他大腿上，也碰到了那些湿液。他听见了卡尔发出的啧啧感叹声，感觉脸都烧了起来。“你都积了这么多了，”他说着，还把沾到湿液的手指头伸进嘴里品尝了一下，“这有什么不好的，我的鸡巴不比按摩棒舒服吗？”  
“哼。”布鲁斯希望自己听起来不是很心虚，因为卡尔似乎也没说错什么，更见鬼的是他也没法听出那些话里有什么羞辱成分，卡尔既没有欺骗，也没有尝试掩饰什么，仿佛他们正面对面站着，彼此的身体和内心都一览无余。  
虽然，布鲁斯并不知道为什么卡尔会知道自己在这个糟糕的地方，也不知道卡尔为什么要来——还恰好抢在某个人之前。  
“你不愿意说也没关系，反正……”卡尔耸耸肩，他想，他现在真的想和布鲁斯做爱，他确实不是来吵架的，“反正操你比我自己用手舒服多了……”  
他没有等布鲁斯再说点什么，就把男人抱上床。但其实早在上床之前他就已经进入了一部分，他欣赏布鲁斯那个表情，好像被突然袭击似的，脸色一下子变得红一阵白一阵的，但他也想起了……  
“不，别……”布鲁斯在卡尔要拔出去的一瞬间拉住了他，他看到卡尔询问的目光，一瞬间也仿佛看到了那动摇的心思，“反正我也不会怀孕，要是你洗了澡才来的，就不用了。”  
“我当然是洗了澡才来的，”卡尔眼中的诧异瞬间被其他的感情取代，“等等，布鲁斯……你这是？”  
“我就知道，你就是故意的，”布鲁斯咬牙切齿地望着氪星人，他想他起码可以假装凶狠，“你是做好准备来的对吧？就为了干我？”  
卡尔没再应答，他用一个顶入回答了布鲁斯。人类的反应也让人满意，布鲁斯马上闭上眼睛，难耐地哼了一声。这时卡尔才发现，原来看似体液充盈的男人身体里还是干涩的，这个发现不免让氪星人有些愧疚，因为种种迹象似乎都表明，他之前不该问布鲁斯那个问题。  
他几乎是从一开始就知道布鲁斯的生活有多么匮乏的，也许艾希莉多少能改善一下他恶劣的饮食，但布鲁斯的生活根本是全方位的匮乏，不仅仅是吃住，还有性，还有一切乐趣，一切从前布鲁斯能够引以为傲的东西……友情，爱情，亲情……  
但理性在赤裸的肉体面前不能坚持多久，尤其是当布鲁斯开始毫无遮拦地呻吟，时而伸手去逗弄自己发红的龟头。卡尔觉得脑中有什么东西“啪”地一声断了，他开始像人类那样剧烈地喘息，他开始全神贯注地操着抬高双腿的男人，他满脑子都是布鲁斯那双写满情欲的眸子和布鲁斯销魂的呻吟。  
直到，他在无意识地冲刺之下，猛地顶到了之前那个小小的增生……这让躺在他身下的男人马上就受不住地倒吸一口冷气，卡尔感到那些本来就紧紧包裹着他的肠肉猛地绞紧了，竟夹得他马眼发酸，差点就释放出来。  
“对不起……”氪星人面红耳赤地道着歉，伸出手来揩去布鲁斯额头上的冷汗，“对不起，我不是故意的。”他俯下身，注意避过了那处，小心地舔着爱人的耳垂——现在大概只有他把布鲁斯当爱人了吧？布鲁斯的眼里，自己算什么呢，他不敢想，他从来不敢，在打破那个誓言之后，他就不敢再奢求这些关系了。  
从那之后布鲁斯也没有再相信过他，其实他一直想解释……他想说至少他没有破坏第二个誓言，至少他真的没有再动用私刑，可是……  
卡尔从小插曲中平复了心情，他很庆幸布鲁斯没有因为这一下丧失兴致，他很快又开始深深浅浅地操着布鲁斯，听着人类的呻吟，他了解这副身体，他知道布鲁斯什么时候开始小腹发酸，一触即发，他看到布鲁斯伸出手来开始疯狂地撸动阴茎，他就知道是时候了，只需要稍微更重的一下，戳在布鲁斯的快感之源……他甚至能看到布鲁斯的前列腺猛地收缩，人类用力地抠着他的脊背，尖叫着释放了。  
他气喘吁吁地把人类抱进浴室，然后诚心诚意地暗骂了一句这里糟糕又陈旧的设施，幸好花洒还是能用的，只是水压实在不怎么样……布鲁斯软软地趴在他身上，任由他抠着那刚刚被操过还一开一合的穴口，把白浊清理出来。  
“布鲁斯，我知道有个汤姆本来要来找你，我只是想告诉你——他是个双面间谍，才不是什么可靠线人，他是来抓你的。”当他们的身体都冷静下来时，卡尔让布鲁斯枕着他的手臂，他们都已经清理干净，躺在床上——卡尔珍惜这种难得的时刻，他想，他总得告诉布鲁斯自己的来意。  
“那你为什么不早说？”布鲁斯在他的臂弯里翻了个身，灵活得像一只猫咪，那双覆盖着水雾的蓝眸望着他，“别找借口了，你就是想操我，对不对？你这老色鬼。”  
“我不是色鬼，”卡尔辩白了一句，旋即又觉得荒诞，这让年长的氪星人露出了一丝不易察觉的笑容，“但你说的没错，我是想操你，我想跟你做爱，我想要你……你不想要吗？”  
“哼。”  
人类不屑地用鼻音应答了他——算是不情愿地肯定了卡尔的话，便靠在他怀里沉沉睡去了。

布鲁斯觉得自己很少有睡这么死了，直到他在恍惚间感觉到胃在抽痛，在他的梦境里他正在吃阿尔弗雷德做的三明治。然后他猛地睁开双眼，失落地看到妓院房间里脱落的墙皮。  
“吃点东西吗？”卡尔的声音在不远处，恰好打断了他回味梦境，布鲁斯坐起来，看到卡尔正坐在门口的破沙发上，旁边的小桌上还放着蛋糕，“你的肚子一直在叫，我还以为你会早点醒来。”  
“你怎么还没走？”  
“我当然得先确认那个汤姆被老板赶出去，”卡尔对上布鲁斯的眼睛，露出一丝得意的笑容，“吃点？这可是艾希莉亲手做的，我猜她早晚也得把它送到你那里，就自作主张把它拿来了。”  
布鲁斯感觉到胃在燃烧，他哼了一声，从床上爬下来，也不穿衣，就散散漫漫地在另一张沙发上坐下。拿起了蛋糕旁的小勺，旁若无人地狼吞虎咽——他确实太饿了，这些天来补给又见底了，他今天几乎是饿着肚子来妓院的。  
“艾希莉说……现在的总统和议员们似乎陷入了一场政治斗争。”卡尔望着布鲁斯大口小口地吃蛋糕，终于缓缓说道。  
“哼嗯？”  
“她说这是我摆脱这该死的人类政治的好机会，”卡尔又犹豫了一下，他有些怀疑，毕竟布鲁斯凭什么相信他，“布鲁斯……我想离开，我想回到你身边。”  
“是你想回到我身边，还是你想我回到你身边？说话可要实事求是。”  
“我想回到你身边，布鲁斯，”卡尔望着布鲁斯那无动于衷的神情，人类还在吃蛋糕，甚至没抬头看他一眼，“布鲁斯……我想说我一直都很对不起你，我本来是想……布鲁斯，我想解释，你能给我个机会吗？”  
“你想解释什么？解释一下那明明不是你下的命令，你却还是莫名其妙回去，宁愿打破你的誓言，眼睁睁看我离开？”  
“你知道？”卡尔诧异地望着布鲁斯，此时终于有一滴泪水从他的脸颊划过，他都记不清自己有多久没真心实意地流泪，真心实意地凝望他心中的牵挂了，“原来你知道？所以你才不听我解释？”  
“没你想得那么好，”布鲁斯扭过头，他的脑海里还是艾希莉说过的那些关于卡尔的话，“去谢谢艾希莉去，还有——你偷了她的蛋糕，给她道歉。”  
“是艾希莉……老天……”卡尔压抑住自己的情绪，他等着布鲁斯再说些什么——毕竟布鲁斯总得说些什么的，蝙蝠侠从来不卖关子，总是先强调事实。  
“你能保证么？你绝不会亲手杀人？你能保证政争就能让他们两败俱伤，你终于可以离开，回到我身边么？你别忘了，我可是重罪犯。”  
“我会……我以前没有违背第二个誓言，现在也不会，我绝不会动手杀人……我会，我会还给你一切，我只是想说，想你听到我说对不起，不管会不会成功，对不起，布鲁斯，我确实做不到像信任你一样信任其他人类，我对他们失望透了，我想回到你身边，我太累了，我再也不想继续这无意义的领主。”  
“我听到了。”  
TBC


	6. 回家

当艾希莉第二次从她的小房间里踏踏地跑出来时，卡尔终于按捺不住，从起居室的沙发上站起来，往那个小卧室走去。他想过如果自己竭尽全力，总会有这么一天，但他没想到这一天会来得这么猝不及防，也更没想到是在他尚未成功，而情况也渐渐开始不明朗的时候。  
他知道他现在还没有理由去和那个人面对面地谈谈，或者只是相拥而吻也好……可今天他的内心似乎不肯轻易放过他，它在怂恿着他做点什么，改变，或者打破一层坚冰，他不知道。  
人类政府的内部在一些动荡之后又安静了下来，卡尔等待着，可随着冬天的降临，那些曾经的风风雨雨好像都没发生过一般，内阁的冲突仿佛被这寒冷的冬天冰封在厚厚的积雪之下一般，再也没有动静。  
他的心凉了半截，也没有脸面去见布鲁斯，他还有什么好说的呢？他又没能实现自己的承诺，也不能冒险破坏之前的承诺……他悲哀的发现帮助他在这个世界上来去自如的除了他的超能力带来的绝对优势，其实并不存在其他。  
直到今天，在这个平淡的早晨，新闻里播报着今天的天气，零下四十度的鬼天气里，还预报有一场雪风暴。家里的空气因为长久的沉默变得冷寂。艾希莉十岁了，女孩这两年间似乎长大了很多，也不像从前那般健谈了。  
布鲁斯翻过了小女孩卧室的窗户，这些他都听到了，整个房间里的两位氪星人都心知肚明——那只能是布鲁斯。卡尔显示出了退缩的情绪，他把目光移向别处，假装没有注意到什么东西掉落在地板上发出的声音。  
但现在他决定进去，他想念布鲁斯，就算只有短短几个月过去，他想，这可能是因为他年龄大了。可他不抵触这种想法，变老对氪星人来说是个陌生的词汇，如果那意味着他的心更多地在重要的家人身上，那么他还并不反感这样的“变老”。  
“爸爸……”艾希莉迟疑地拉住了他，女孩的目光与他对视。卡尔意识到了那眼神中的不确定，他知道在过去的两年间艾希莉知道了几乎一切，她知道了布鲁斯是如何在怀孕期间出逃，知道了布鲁斯因为奔波而早产，她知道卡尔偷偷改造了布鲁斯的身体，也知道了卡尔那时的痛悔不已。当然，她也知道了卡尔如何因为一条政治赌徒的命令不告而别，知道了布鲁斯如何在万念俱灰中重新踏上流浪的路。  
“艾希莉，”卡尔想了一会儿，蹲下来平视着他的女孩，“我很对不起让你们面对这些，但我只是想……想看看布鲁斯，你知道我想他……”氪星人的声音有些颤抖，他勉强才控制住泪水，但或许小女孩已经捕捉到了他内心的波动。  
“我知道……爸爸是很想父亲的……爸爸会好好照顾他的，对吧？”  
“当然，艾希莉，我当然会。”  
卡尔顺手理了一下艾希莉散乱的碎发，他把手放在艾希莉的肩膀上轻轻拍拍，才站起来往女孩的房间走去……那只是一扇普通的门，但氪星人无意中发觉它现在竟重如千钧，但他终于还是拧动门把手，踏进艾希莉的小天地里。  
他看到布鲁斯安静地躺在艾希莉的小床上，蜷缩着，乍一看仿佛在睡觉。氪星人的心里似乎被什么东西猛地刺了一下，他能注意到人类那紧锁的眉头和那双暗暗攥紧的拳头。卡尔犹豫着，踏出了第一步，他慢慢地走到布鲁斯身边，希望尽量安静。  
这是十年来的第一次，卡尔的家庭终于共处一室。气氛还冷凝着，氪星人望着躺着的人类那苍白的面色，伸出手想放在布鲁斯的额头……人类睁开眼睛，抓住了他的手，卡尔也并未坚持，只是和那双历经沧桑还依旧清澈的蓝眼睛四目相对。  
“布鲁斯，”氪星人感觉到那只手还有些发冷，打开透视，仔细地扫描人类的身体，那身上又多了几条新伤，皮下还有出血的迹象，想来还没过多久，“……艾希莉在，我只是……来看看你，你需要休息。”  
人类放开了手，又重新放松了身体，闭上眼睛:“怎么，我也没说你不能来看我，”似乎是不舒服，人类发出了一声短促的嗓音，但很快又继续说下去，“你怎么一副做了亏心事的样子？”  
“我保证我没有破坏我的承诺，”卡尔的尾音颤抖了一下，他继续检视着人类的身体，以确认情况还不算太糟糕，可他马上又想起了这几个月的碌碌无为，声音便更小了，“只是我也没有履行，对不起。”  
“爸爸已经戒了酒了。”  
似乎不忍气氛的冷寂，小女孩在旁边插了嘴，这使得人类的目光又转到艾希莉的身上，卡尔看到了那眸子里亮起的温存，仿佛蝙蝠侠收回了他锋利的指爪。布鲁斯安静地望着小女孩许久，才柔声说道:“我知道，过来吧，艾希莉，谢谢你拿温水来。”

布鲁斯最后同意了卡尔的提议，这块旧疾已经折磨他足够久了，也是他在如此恶劣的天气里翻进女儿的房间的一个原因。这已经是近来不知道第几次，他在尝试收集一些有用的情报和证据时被人盯上，不得不拼命躲避鹰犬们的视线。  
当他从窗户翻进女儿的房间时，他松了口气，至少他动作足够迅速，在被戒严巡逻的士兵抓住之前逃进了这里——这是他第一次选择躲在这里，尽管卡尔最近似乎没了消息，尽管领主的统治还在正常进行……蝙蝠侠说不清楚那种驱使他这么做的情感。  
卡尔看起来神色如常，氪星人在沉吟了半晌之后，和他对视，布鲁斯注意到了那双眼之中明灭的水光，然后卡尔似乎有些欲言又止的犹豫，但终究还是将那句话说出口——布鲁斯想，也许卡尔最怕的就是问起那件事却被拒绝。  
“你愿意再相信我一次吗？”氪星人的眼里滚动着一汪泪水，被锁在眼眶里不肯落下，“我知道我很糟糕，也没能做到什么。”  
人类在沉吟时把目光投向了他们的女儿，此时艾希莉正站在一旁，从表情上看不出小女孩的心理，但布鲁斯注意到了她稚嫩的，捉紧了衣角的小手，他的心里此时也奏响了一曲。  
“我能再相信你吗？”他反问着，和氪星人对视，直到那双眼终于锁不住泪水。卡尔的眼眶红了，氪星人与人类在那一刻只是对视，却不再打破沉默——卡尔也相信，有时沉默也许是最好的交流方式。  
“我会……我会证明，”卡尔结结巴巴地，只说到一半便住了嘴，布鲁斯清清楚楚地看到了再次滑落的泪水，氪星人攥着拳头，低头平复了片刻，“你当然可以再相信我，我发过誓了……”  
布鲁斯想，肯定不是因为卡尔蹩脚的几句解释，他就答应下来。他不知道这算不算氪星人的缺陷，他们总是能把真挚的感情用最没有说服力的话表达出来。但布鲁斯知道这次他不想和一切作对，也没必要——他现在需要这个，他需要接受这个手术，好去除这个困扰了他近十年的烦恼。  
他穿上了卡尔的大衣，那似乎是氪星科技的造化，轻薄得仿佛没有重量，却比他用了多年的旧外套温暖得多。那件衣服有点大，他刚刚好可以把手缩进袖子。艾希莉也坚持要跟他们一起，卡尔答应下来，小女孩就兴冲冲地也穿上了她的新衣。  
氪星人的手很暖，尤其是当他腹痛发作时，那双手其实能让他感觉舒服很多。卡尔似乎也察觉到了什么，他们的飞机还在自动飞行，而氪星人伸手握住人他的手，见他没有抵触，就也一直没有放开。  
“等手术过去……”卡尔犹豫着，悄悄地斜着眼睛偷看他的表情，手上也不自觉地抓紧，“等手术过去，就会好多了，以后再也不会有这些麻烦……”  
“我知道。”  
“但可能会暂时激素失调……”卡尔沉默了一会儿，似乎在观望他的反应，见他无动于衷，又继续说道，“我会给你用一些激素平衡……不会维持很久的，对不起……那本来就不是你的。”  
“当然，”布鲁斯用毋庸置疑地口吻说着，又思考了一会儿才再次开口，“这会影响我的行动吗？摘除坏死器官应该不是小手术。”  
“这……我不想撒谎，布鲁斯，它当然会，”氪星人的手心沁出汗水来，他仍然紧紧抓着爱人的手，生怕对方离开似的，“你可以相信我吗？在孤独堡垒留下，只需要再一个星期，我可以保证到那时你可以恢复正常行动。”  
“卡尔，我已经说了我接受手术，”布鲁斯似乎没有抗拒卡尔紧紧地握着他的手，事实上眼下他也需要那温暖的手心，距离妓院那天的缠绵已经过去了几个月了，他虽然谈不上怀念一切，思绪却也会时不时地飘来这里，“我不会自杀，如有可能，只可能是你……或者是总统的人，我也不会做可能会自杀的行为。”  
“不，胡说，布鲁斯，绝不会是我。”卡尔的手握紧又松开，现在机舱内的气氛彻底冷寂下来，艾希莉也一直未曾说话。布鲁斯似乎意识到了卡尔的反应和瞬间凝结的气氛，他避开了卡尔的目光，用沉默来掩饰懊悔。  
“父亲，要是父亲相信爸爸就好了。”  
小女孩艰难地打破了沉默，对布鲁斯的疏离她不觉得有多意外，她的父亲早已经失去了家和重要的亲人，甚至就是现在，艾希莉也难以与其他的哥哥们相见。她没有见过那么多人间悲剧，布鲁斯就是她知道的第一个悲剧。但她似乎仍然能做点什么，至少……让她四分五裂的家庭重新拼合在一起。  
“艾希莉，”布鲁斯转过头，和女儿那双与他如出一辙的眼睛四目相对，沉默许久，“当然，艾希莉，我……相信他，这一次……”

这是布鲁斯手术后的第三天。  
孤独堡垒的色调看起来比实际上的感受寒冷得多，也有时人类在这里会暂时失去时间感。正如它的名字一般，这是一个空间很广阔的堡垒，广阔到对于一个小型家庭来说就显得十分冷寂——况且其中的一员还经常不在这里。  
艾希莉请了假来照看他，其实她完全不必要如此，但布鲁斯也并不抗拒。他知道也许所有人都在担心他是否会在身体有所好转的几天里不辞而别，事实上他不想，也不需要如此，在如此凛冽的深冬里，他不能拿生命冒险。  
今天他的伤口停止了疼痛，氪星药物的效率很高，有时他会想象人类有如此发达的医疗。艾希莉说卡尔从他的肚子里取出了一些血淋淋的东西，她几乎不敢相信那就是她出生前停留的地方。  
“当然，艾希莉，因为它本来不属于我。”他向小女孩解释着，任由艾希莉钻在他臂弯里，如果可以的话，他愿意把仅有的温柔都给她，这个出乎意料般出现在他生命里的女儿，似乎是这多年来他唯一的幸运。  
卡尔在傍晚时与他们远程通话，领主的声音听起来疲惫又充满厌倦，早就不再像是若干年前的超人。布鲁斯听见卡尔的抱怨，大抵又是些人类政府的无耻勾当，但卡尔似乎总能敏锐地察觉到空气中的安静，又小心翼翼地询问着他那是否算是冒犯。  
“大概不算，”布鲁斯扶着右耳上的通讯器，听起来轻描淡写，“你说的只是大多数时候的现状罢了，只是那些事务需要他们自己解决……”他停下来，想听听氪星人的反应，在出逃的前几年，领主相当顽固地认为自己应该能代替人类寻找很好的解决方案，直到近两年来，卡尔听起来不再自信满满，态度也开始软化。  
“我知道，布鲁斯……我恨透了在这里生活，我讨厌这个见鬼的地方，可你会放手吗？”  
“我不会，卡尔，我是人类，我永远不会袖手旁观，也不会越界。”  
“……对不起，布鲁斯，”卡尔略带疲倦和失意的声音又一次在短暂的沉默之后传来，布鲁斯猜想也许卡尔正在经历某种激烈的内心挣扎，“我想我能做到的最好的事就是放手，我再也不会做英雄了。”  
“你可以选择做或者不做，卡尔。”  
“我讨厌人类，你知道的……”领主发出了一声苦笑之后，又安静了片刻，“不是所有，布鲁斯，但……对不起，我想他们无可救药了。”  
“我和其他人一样会消失得无影无踪，卡尔，在那之前我将永不放弃。”  
孤堡AI的声音打断了蝙蝠侠暂时的思绪，人类从回忆中醒过神来，把目光投向了房间门口，然后他听见了艾希莉的脚步声和问候:“爸爸，父亲刚刚换药，在休息着。”  
“艾希莉，我只看他一眼，等他醒了……”  
“我没睡，卡尔。”  
“那我可以进来吗？”

“我将束手旁观，布鲁斯，要是你为此恨我，那也没关系……”卡尔坐在他的爱人床边，他的身上还裹挟着一些火药和冲突的气味，那是发生在不久之前的一场大屠杀，它像一颗毫无预兆的炸弹一般在人类政府爆炸，将好的坏的一并卷入了腥风血雨，无情地剥夺了那里所有的生命，总统和他的政敌，还有支持者们的。  
人类发出了叹息，没有愤怒和诘问，仅仅是沉默。  
“我将结束领主……只是还有一件事，我会把一切还给你，布鲁斯，在那之后……至少请别拒绝艾希莉，我知道你爱她，远远胜过我。”  
“你不问问我那天是去拿什么文件了吗？”布鲁斯暂且把话题放在一边，也没有阻止卡尔牵他的手，“有关我的财产冻结的处罚，和当时的授权签字文件，都在我手里——”  
“我明白，布鲁斯……我会按惯例让它们重新回到你的名下。”  
“还有，你是不是误会了我什么？”布鲁斯把手抽回，和卡尔又一次四目相对，“谁说我要因此恨你？我确实恨你不尽快通知我，那样或许有些人能够免于惨死——你可真是‘善解人意’啊，马上我就要有一群四处逃窜的雇佣杀手要对付了。”  
“布鲁斯……”卡尔愣了半晌，才终于察觉到男人语气中的玄机，他突然抱紧了半倚靠在床头的男人，“让我留下来照顾你，我会……我知道你爱吃的，我也知道怎么缝合伤口，我会把韦恩庄园收拾干净，求你了。”  
“嗯……你要弄疼我了，别抱得那么紧……”布鲁斯抱怨着，却并不挣脱那温暖的怀抱，艾希莉也进来了，小巧的身体钻了过来，拢着他们，“去跟其他人解释去，可不是所有的家族成员都那么好骗。”  
“我没骗你，向拉奥起誓。”

正文完


End file.
